


The one where Will gets sick

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: For once, Will is the one who needs looking after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read stand alone.

Will Solace woke up feeling like death. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, a low moan emanating from his throat. He couldn’t be sick, he was the one that was supposed to take care of everyone else. How could he be sick? Glancing out the window, he saw the first streaks of light spilling in through the trees. Great, so on top of being sick, he was late. It just wasn’t his day.

  
He rolled out of bed and shook his sister awake. Kayla blinked at him in confusion and begrudgingly got up. When she saw the dark circles under his eyes, and felt the heat rolling off of him in waves, she ordered him back to bed and took over his counselor duties for the day. His brothers all checked on him at some point, verifying that he was, in fact, too sick to move. Or maybe it was that they were intrigued, because Will was always the healthy one.

  
By mid morning word had gotten round and Nico came to visit him, a cup of orange juice in one hand, a muffin in the other. He took the juice and drank it slowly, ignoring the sting in his throat, and savoring the taste of liquid sunshine. He turned down the muffin, not really feeling very hungry at the moment.

  
“You’re warmer than usual,” Nico noted, hand grazing his when he offered back the cup. For once, he didn’t get a sense of anything when he touched the other boy, and wondered briefly if his power of medical analysis through osmosis was messing up. Then he remembered his cold and pouted.

  
“I don’t like being sick.” Nico gave him an incredulous look and rolled his eyes.

  
“No one likes being sick, Sunshine,” Nico chided, brushing the hair out of his face. His hands were like ice, but Will enjoyed any physical contact he got from the other.

  
“But I’m never sick, I’m always perfectly healthy,” Will pouted, giving his boyfriend a puppy dog look. Nico just frowned at him and shook his head.

  
“Then you’re overdue, and it’s the karma you get for my cold.” Nico shot him a pointed look and he sighed.

  
“That wasn’t my fault, that was Jason and Lou and Cecil. I was perfectly innocent. Plus, I took care of you then,” he added weakly. Nico hummed in amusement.

  
“And I’m taking care of you now, so we’re even.”

  
“But I’ve taken care of you more…” Nico flicked him gently on the forehead and he pouted. “Be nice to me, I’m dying.”

  
“The only thing you are is dramatic.” He muttered, rolling his eyes again.

  
“You’re going to feel terrible at my funeral,” Will pouted. He took Nico’s hand and held it to his cheek, closing his eyes and humming happily. “Your death hands feel wonderful right now,” he mused and Nico huffed.

  
“At least I don’t burn like fire all the time. Do you know how terrible that feels all summer long?”

  
“And you are too cold in the winter, so hush and let me nuzzle you.” Nico obliged and soon he felt himself slipping into a peaceful sleep.

 

  
When he woke up, Nico was reading quietly, against the wall, at the foot of his bed. His dark eyes were sweeping across the page at a rapid pace, the occasional small smile pulling at his mouth. Will had never seen someone more beautiful in his life.

  
“You’re staring, Solace,” he murmured, eyes never leaving the page. Will felt his heart do a tiny flip and wished Nico was closer.

  
“The view was too good to pass up.” Obsidian pools turned his way, holding him frozen in place. Nico cocked an eyebrow, then returned his attention back to his book, turning the page, and resuming his pace. He was quiet for some time before he hummed and set it down.

  
“How are you feeling?” Nico asked scooting closer, but still out of reach. Will pouted.

  
“I’d feel better if you came here,” he whined, making Nico twitch.

  
“Stop being annoying and I’ll come there.”

  
“Mean. I’m sick, you’re supposed to be more understanding.” With a sigh, Nico crawled across the bed and laid down, back against the wall. Will hummed happily and snuggled closer, draping an arm around his middle.

  
“If you get me sick, I’m going to be cross with you,” Nico grumbled, pulling Will tightly against himself.

  
“If I get you sick, I’ll take better care of you than you’re taking of me, so it won’t matter how cross you are.” Nico propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at him, dark eyes clouded. Will squirmed underneath the intensity of his gaze, worrying his lip between his teeth.

  
“You’re a real pain, you know that?” A small smile tugged at Nico’s lips, and Will had to resist the urge to pull the other boy down to him. As if Nico could read his mind, he bent down and planted a soft kiss on Will’s mouth, causing the other boy to shiver.

  
“I’m sick, I have an excuse,” he lamented after a moment of silence.

  
“So what’s your excuse the other ninety nine percent of the time?” Will frowned and Nico laughed, the sound beautiful and light. Nico’s laugh was one of his favorite melodies, better than any song.

  
“I ought to kick you out for being so mean,” he teased, poking Nico’s nose. The boy just cocked a brow in response.

  
“If I left, you’d just whine until someone came and got me.”

  
“True, but it would serve you right, having to leave and then come back.”

  
“The ultimate punishment,” he retorted dryly.

  
“Just be quite and snuggle me, di Angelo,” Will mumbled, rolling onto his other side. Nico curled up against him, tangling their bodies together. He hummed happily, pulling Nico’s hand to his face and kissing his knuckles gently. “Better,” he cooed, closing his eyes once more.

  
“Goodnight, Sunshine,” Nico whispered, breath hot on his neck. He decided he liked this position very much.

  
“Goodnight, darlin’.”

 

  
No one disturbed the two slumbering boys for the rest of the day. Even when it was time for lights out, Kayla only draped a blanket over their sleeping frames. They didn’t have the heart to force Nico to leave, even though it was technically against the rules. When Will opened his eyes the next morning, and still felt the warm embrace pressed against his back, he knew he couldn’t have asked for a more perfect way to recover from an illness. Perhaps getting sick wasn’t the worst thing in the world.


End file.
